


look into my eyes

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, blind!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт замечает, что Стайлз странно выглядит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан в подарок Panda Pooh  
> спасибо тайлеру, которая сделала этот текст чистеньким, красивым и выправленным! спасибо тебе большое, милая, за помощь неоценимую.  
> и отдельное спасибо всем читателям, которые сидели рядом в процессе написания, волновались и переживали за стайлза, и в результате дочитали до хэ)
> 
> art by Panda Pooh  
> 
> 
> art by пятница-развратница  
> 
> 
> art by дубровский и маша  
> 

Каждое утро Стайлз еле находит в себе силы почистить зубы и позавтракать. Обычно он не смотрит в зеркало, только несколько раз проводит раскрытыми ладонями по ежику волос, заставляя себя проснуться, и выходит из ванной. Он не обращает внимания на свое лицо.

У отца утром примерно такое же состояние, они даже завтракают в спокойной тишине. Прощаются, только расходясь по машинам; отец, скользя заспанным взглядом по лицу сына, всегда кладет Стайлзу руку на плечо, а тот просто хлопает его по локтю. Так что они не замечают ничего.

— Странно выглядишь, — Скотт звучит обеспокоенно. Он даже принюхивается, придвигаясь так близко, что стул противно скрипит по полу, и учитель, читающий текст для класса, недовольно смотрит в их сторону. — Простите.

— Эй, в чем дело? — кусает губы Эллисон и не может выбрать, на кого из них двоих смотреть.

— Не знаю.

Стайлз тоже не знает, он отворачивается и пытается читать свои записи, криво расчерчивающие тетрадь поверх клетки. Он не волнуется, все в порядке. Сердце не начинает биться быстрее, в голове не появляется сплошной поток из чужих мыслей. Стайлз в порядке, пусть даже Скотт и утверждает обратное.

За обедом они садятся за один стол, и, пока Стайлз пытается выискать в зале Лидию, Эллисон хватает его за руку, заставляя отвлечься.

— Аккуратнее, тут еще сидит твой парень, помнишь, мы не хотели...

— Замолчи, Стайлз. Просто посмотри на меня.

Ее взгляд колючий, это незнакомо и почти неприятно. Эллисон методично прослеживает каждую черточку лица Стайлза. Родинки, волоски, покраснения, даже легкие синяки под глазами замечает.

Но ей не удается найти то, что не видит Стайлз. Что не может почувствовать Скотт.

— Мы закончили?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стайлз резко встает и вдруг ловит вспышку, зарождающуюся где-то в затылке и доходящую до глаз.

Остаток дня он старается избежать общения с друзьями, и, сказавшись больным, отправляется домой. До самого вечера он занимает себя делами, хотя ближе к приезду отца отвлечься становится сложнее. Но Стайлз справляется. Ужин выходит немного пересоленным, отец не жалуется и ест все, попутно рассказывая о том, что у них появился новый сотрудник.

— Может, и ты когда-нибудь будешь работать в полиции, — задумчиво выдает он; Стайлз делает шумный глоток. — Если тебя не посадят раньше, — с улыбкой добавляет отец, и Стайлз тоже улыбается.

Перед сном он включает телефон, который предварительно отрубил, уезжая домой. Там несколько сообщений, все от Скотта. И пропущенный звонок от Эллисон. Стайлз удаляет сообщения, не читая. Ему хочется нормально отдохнуть. Тревога зудит в ладонях и ступнях, долго не позволяя ему уснуть.

На следующий день Стайлз не изменяет своей привычке: он все еще не смотрит в зеркало, а отец утром встает все таким же уставшим, как будто и не отдыхал всю ночь.

— Тебя нужно отвести к Дереку.

— Думаю, у него и без меня достаточно проблем, Скотт. Что ты себе придумал? Все в порядке. Ночью я не превращаюсь в рысь и не убиваю кроликов и младенцев. С моим самочувствием все в порядке, и случись что, я бы заметил, — у Стайлза сохнет во рту, он бы сказал много больше, но боится обидеть друга. Хотя, в этой ситуации Скотт слишком озабочен невидимой проблемой и не слушает Стайлза. Он вообще никого не слушает.

— Он точно сможет понять, — уверенно продолжает Скотт и резким движением захлопывает шкафчик Стайлза. — Поехали.

— У меня были планы, — пытается отвертеться Стайлз.

— Ничего страшного, — странное поведение для Скотта. Который, к слову, тоже очень странный. Особенно в том, что нашел какую-то проблему у Стайлза.

Нехотя, но Стайлз привозит их к Дереку.

Они успевают дойти до конца лестницы, когда Эрика, прогуливающая школу уже третий день, приветствует гостей.

— Что с ним? — Стайлзу искренне наплевать на то, что она думает о нем, но о нормах приличия забывать не следует. Голова начинает болеть, прямо за глазными яблоками, там, где боль особенно хорошо чувствуется.

— Хотел задать этот вопрос твоему альфе.

В ответ Эрика дует губы и уходит куда-то в темноту неосвещенного помещения. 

— Пойдем отсюда, что он может тебе сказать? Мы тут все не очень много знаем, Скотт.

— Давно это? — спрашивает Дерек так, как будто Стайлза тут нет или речь идет о какой-то сломанной игрушке.

— Второй день, но до этого были выходные и мы не виделись, так что не знаю.

Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю. Стайлз закатывает глаза и делает шаг назад, он натыкается на Скотта, а следом рука Дерека знакомо-незнакомым отцовским жестом оказывается у Стайлза на плече. Он в западне, и даже не понимает, что стало этому причиной.

— Замечал за ним что-нибудь странное?

— У меня все в порядке, — зло хрипит Стайлз и скидывает руку Дерека, тот даже не возражает, смотрит спокойно, смотрит и ждет. — Если ты так хочешь меня убить, то особого повода искать не надо.

Еще немного, и Стайлз будет готов ударить Дерека, а следом вмазать и Скотту. Почему-то именно сейчас внутри начинает быстро расти паника: она холодной волной поднимается от поясницы и невидимым кольцом обхватывает шею, пытаясь задушить.

— Отвези его к Дитону, — наконец говорит Дерек, он смотрит только на Скотта. Не на Стайлза, которого здесь опять словно и не было.

Перед глазами — снова секундный яркий свет, стоит только выйти на улицу. Скотт садится за руль, и они молчат всю дорогу.

— Ты уверен? — только и повторяет Дитон, Стайлз сидит на столе и болтает ногами. Он очень зол, ему никак не дают выплеснуть эту злость.

— Да.

Медленно кивая, Дитон снова разглядывает Стайлза, заставляет его закатать рукава и задирает футболку на спине, стараясь найти что-то вроде метки, или укуса, или еще бог знает чего. Стайлзу по барабану, он хочет домой. Скотт не говорит ничего, кроме: «С ним что-то не так, я это чувствую». Как было бы хорошо, почувствуй Скотт все то, что чувствовал Стайлз уже второй день. О да, было бы просто отлично.

Стайлз закрывает глаза ровно в тот момент, когда этого лучше было бы не делать. Тело прошивает дрожью.

— Что это было?

— Я не знаю, — оказавшись рядом, Скотт кладет горячие ладони Стайлзу на колени, тормошит, ладно еще не бьет по лицу.

Когда Стайлз смотрит другу в глаза, тот отшатывается назад.

— Его глаза.

Дитон уже стоит рядом и только хмурится.

— Что? Что там? Не заставляйте меня подходить к зеркалу, — голос Стайлза позорно дрожит. Они просто довели его, вот и все.

— Твои глаза, — шепчет Скотт. — Радужка побледнела.

Стайлз смотрит на собственное отражение, кажется, впервые за долгие недели. И он видит _это_. Видит _чужие_ глаза.

— Что это?

И Стайлз снова слышит уже знакомые и ненавистные слова, но говорит их почему-то Дерек.

— Дитон не знает.

Оказавшись дома, Стайлз первым делом долго стоит в прихожей и смотрит на себя. По большей части он в сотый раз считает родинки на собственном лице и шее, потом разглядывает подбородок и нос. Посмотреть себе в глаза Стайлзу страшно. Цвет радужки уже не такой насыщенный, и если приглядеться, то похоже, будто карий цвет смешался с туманом или молоком, иначе и не скажешь.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, прижимая к ним кулаки до боли.

Ничего не меняется.

— Просто бред. Бред. Все будет в порядке, это такая реакция на оборотней, на стресс, на что угодно. Стайлз, спокойно.

Отец за ужином говорит мало и вяло; Стайлз видит, что тот почти засыпает после тяжелой смены.

— Эй, пап.

— Да.

— У мамы ведь были карие глаза?

— Да, как и у тебя, — отец с нежностью смотрит на сына.

Он просто устал и все, только поэтому не замечает, — уговаривает себя Стайлз.

— И родинок у нее тоже было очень много.

— Хотел бы я помнить, — Стайлз отворачивается, ловя очередную вспышку.

Никто ничего не знает, Стайлз предпочел бы вернуть обычного астматика Скотта, который бы не заметил, что с другом что-то не так.

Стайлз впервые за долгое время выбирает позицию «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь». Ему снятся кошмары, в которых есть только красные глаза альфы и злое рычание.

Утром следующего дня Стайлз не смотрит в зеркало, хотя в голове стучит мысль проверить, стало ли хуже.

До конца недели Стайлз постоянно приезжает к Дитону и принимает незнакомые ему лекарства, которые про себя Стайлз называет просто веществами. Один раз он встречает Дерека, тот не подходит близко, как будто боясь заразиться этой неведомой болезнью. Скотт всегда отвозит Стайлза домой. Стайлз не спрашивает, как там дела с Эллисон, он даже не задается вопросами о Лидии. Весь мир начал крутиться вокруг одной проблемы.

В следующий понедельник Стайлз слепнет.

— Какого цвета мои глаза, папа?

Он стоит на пороге отцовской спальни, губа разбита, колено тоже. Стайлз точно уверен, что колено разбито, а во рту слишком много крови. Наверняка он сейчас выглядит дико.

Сползти на пол оказывается проще простого; отец быстро и без лишних слов помогает Стайлзу добраться до кровати.

Скорая приезжает спустя десять минут. Все это время Стайлз слышит, как отец судорожно одевается, а потом помогает и Стайлзу натянуть на непослушные ноги мягкие штаны, а поверх футболки накинуть толстовку.

 _Я слепой,_ — унылая мысль не желает покидать рассудок.

В больничную палату поочередно заходят отец, Скотт, Эллисон, Мелисса, Айзек. Последним приходит Дитон.

— Веришь в ведьм, Стайлз?

— Верю в оборотней и чокнутых оккультистов.

— Это хорошо, — Дитон подходит близко и говорит так тихо, как только можно. — Я тоже не верю в них, но если врачи тебе не помогут, придется выпить еще очень много дряни. Ты готов?

Стайлз ничего не видит, он тянется рукой в сторону, стараясь нащупать что-то кроме жесткого постельного белья, которое противно касается босых ног.

— Да. Передадите кое-что Скотту?

— Конечно.

— Пусть больше никогда так не делает. 

Возможно, последняя зрячая неделя была потрачена на бесполезную нервозность.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, потом понимает, что никакой разницы, в сущности, нет, и оставляет их открытыми. Его так и тянет коснуться пальцами глазного яблока, но это уже будет перебор.

— Он же твой друг, Стайлз, — напоминает Дитон и бесшумно покидает палату.

Слушая, как на верхнем этаже раздаются чужие крики, Стайлз вспоминает, что сказал Айзек:

— Не видно ни радужки, ни зрачка. Белое. Все белое.

И теперь Стайлз уверен, что выглядит странно.

— Теперь уже поздно, — во рту Стайлз держит щетку и открывает глаза так широко, что те, кажется, начинают болеть – или не начинают, он не уверен точно. Теперь он запоздало осознает, что так много раз упускал возможность посмотреть на себя. Заметить неладное самому или просто хотя бы увидеть отражение. Парень, которому было слишком много дела до других и совершенно _никакого_ — до себя. — Нужно будет потребовать приз за самую ужасную тормознутость в мире, и все.

Он не замечает, что оставляет на подбородке след от зубной пасты. Ударяется о раковину локтем в попытке нормально умыться. Стайлз чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным и жалким. Его продолжает наполнять злость, но теперь та смешивается еще и с другими эмоциями, Стайлз предпочитает не копаться в этом. Так станет только хуже. Он уже проходил этот урок.

— Готов к процедуре? — Мелисса теплым прикосновением выводит Стайлза из транса.

Когда он успел выйти из ванной?

— Уже заждался Вас.

На другой этаж Стайлз приезжает в коляске, все время цепляясь пальцами за правое колесо, пока кожу не начинает жечь.

— Скоро увидимся снова, — говорит Мелисса, и Стайлз чувствует, как она отдает его в чужие руки: движения становятся быстрее, хотя ехать остается совсем немного.

Пока к нему подключают датчики, Стайлз закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить хотя бы детали кабинета, в котором находится. Ничего не выходит, как будто вместе со зрением пропало и воображение. Да, это очень похоже на жизнь Стайлза.

— Открой глаза, — голос врача знаком, Стайлз слышал его вчера вечером, когда отец думал, что сын спит и не стал выходить из палаты для обсуждения дальнейших планов:

_— Пока что мы не можем сделать никаких прогнозов._

Потом Стайлз слышал словосочетания вроде «двустороннее поражение зрительной коры» и «он говорил о вспышках, мы пытаемся понять причину их возникновения». После этого отец ушел из палаты, разговор оборвался, и Стайлз позволил себе заснуть, не будучи до конца уверенным в том, что глаза закрыты.

Неизвестная медицинская машина шумит рядом, Стайлз моргает, не зная, можно ли вообще это делать. В процедурной есть еще несколько людей, они тихо переговариваются, но делают это шепотом, так тихо, что нельзя разобрать ни слова. Чиркает ручка, слышно шуршание бумаги, или, может, это чей-то халат, потому что Стайлз уже успел понять: в больнице жесткое не только белье, но и форма. Только у медсестер, двигающихся больше остальных, она мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Поэтому Стайлз иногда цепляется за форму Мелиссы, наслаждаясь короткими моментами, когда кожу не раздражает прикосновение к чужому имуществу, временно данному взаймы.

— Как успехи? — они уже в коридоре, и коляской снова управляет Мелисса. От нее пахнет сладкой выпечкой и газировкой, Стайлз делает глубокий вдох.

— Смотрел в потолок, понял, что могут чувствовать животные в зоопарке.

— Хочешь двойную порцию желе на обед? — предлагает она и ласково проводит рукой по его волосам — забытое прикосновение. Стайлз впивается пальцами в колени, резко ощущая себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Нет. Меня выведут на улицу?

— Хочешь, Скотт составит тебе компанию?

— У него занятия, — рядом раздается металлический звон, у Стайлза от него шумит в ушах. Шею начинает припекать, он не сразу соображает, что Мелисса вывезла его на улицу.

— Уже закончились, — отвечает Скотт, он отдает Стайлзу свой рюкзак, позволяя обнять тетради и несколько учебников, четко выступающих под ребристой тканью. — Спасибо, ма, скоро увидимся снова.

 _Они даже не знают, что говорят одинаково,_ — устало думает Стайлз.

— Как тебе больница?

— Никак. Понимаю, почему отсюда сбежал Питер, а потом и Лидия. Понимаю, почему твоя мама ненавидит убираться дома — она слишком устает здесь.

Они останавливаются в тени; Стайлз слышит, как Скотт садится на одну из скамеек, а потом чуть подкатывает кресло к себе.

— Вы там ведете какое-то внутреннее расследование? — вопрос появляется из ниоткуда, да и Стайлз задает его только для того, чтобы разбить тишину. Хотя это не и тишина в полной мере. Слышно шум от ветра, мешающего листве находиться в покое; слышно машины; слышно людей, больных и здоровых. Стайлз слышит, как бьется его собственное сердце, да и Скотт тоже это слышит. Ритм спокойный и неизменный. На самом деле, Стайлз не отказался бы _оглохнуть_.

— Дерек и Дитон заходили к тебе в гости, — недовольно признается Скотт. — Конечно, когда шерифа не было там.

— Передай им, что следует поискать других напарников.

Больше всего сейчас Стайлзу хочется не говорить о том, как обстоят дела за пределами больницы, а просто оказаться на солнце. Потому что уж его-то точно невозможно не заметить, даже слепыми глазами. Черт, да и слепой Стайлз не от рождения. Должно же остаться хоть что-то.

— Они ничего не нашли.

— Удивительно, — Стайлз ощупью находит рядом со Скоттом свободное место и скидывает туда рюкзак, а потом делает несколько резких движений руками по колесам, ощущая прикосновение прохладного ветра к лицу.

— Эй, ты куда?

Скотт мгновенно оказывается позади, пытаясь ухватиться за ручки коляски, но Стайлз, не думая, поворачивает направо, он ищет солнце, оно _должно быть_ где-то рядом. Его встречает гудок машины и недовольные крики, но кожа так и не ощущает желанного тепла.

— Давай вернемся обратно, Стайлз, — Скотт ставит его перед фактом, вовсе не предлагая других вариантов.

Проходит несколько минут, и вот уже Скотт получает звонок от Эллисон, а Стайлз говорит, что ему пора возвращаться на обед.

Когда вечером приходит отец, Стайлз к тому времени уже прошел еще одну процедуру и тест. Он старается не следить за тем, как меняются голоса врачей от начала сеанса и до его конца. Еще он старается не замечать того, что все относятся к нему или как к самому бедному человеку на свете, или как к очередному подопытному кролику.

 _Это нормально,_ — уверяет себя Стайлз.

Они просто занимаются этим слишком давно.

Ночью он находит в простыне дырку и не засыпает до самого утра. Стайлз уверен, что утро наступает с обычными обходами медсестер, которые обязаны замерить всем больным температуру.

Нитки неспешно, а порой и нехотя, вылезают из пододеяльника, поддаваясь хватке пальцев. К утру Стайлз уже может засунуть в дырку свою руку до запястья. Его это не успокаивает. Он трет глаза, ощущая знакомую тяжесть от бессонной ночи, и засыпает, надеясь, что в этот раз ему приснится что-то нормальное. 

Или не приснится вообще ничего.

Идет дождь, когда Стайлз оказывается на улице без присмотра медсестры или кого-то из немногочисленных друзей. Капли шумно касаются земли и здания больницы, расползаются большими пятнами, превращаясь в маленькое море, а Стайлз задирает голову и открывает глаза.

Чистая случайность, что никто не завозит его обратно. Стайлз откатывается чуть вперед наугад, будучи уверенным в том, что сейчас его точно никто не задавит; а если и задавит, то какая, к черту, разница? Он моргает, представляя, что капли дождя — это слезы. Полный идиотизм, но больница именно так действует на Стайлза, всегда действовала. Слишком быстро переставала позволять дышать и прошивала тело тяжким ощущением болезни. Своей или чужой, роли это не играло.

— Не пора ли тебе обратно, сынок? — глухо зовет голос позади, пока человек двигается к Стайлзу. Завеса воды — вот и все, что их разделяет. Стайлзу не хочется возвращаться туда, где можно только лежать и в лучшем случае только слушать музыку.

Он чувствует, как вода пропитала домашнюю одежду, в которой ему позволили ходить здесь.

 _— Так я чувствую себя чуть лучше, — сказал Стайлз Мелиссе еще в первый день, и она ничего не имела против._ Ткань штанов прилипла к коленям, по которым Стайлз в очередной раз скользит пальцами, выжимая воду с каждым движением.

— Все в порядке.

— Да нет же, ты весь мокрый, давай-ка, — и вот чужие руки тянут его обратно, в тепло и сухость больницы. В запах лекарств, моментально впитывающийся в мокрую одежду.

— На каком ты этаже?

— Оставьте меня здесь, не хочу пока возвращаться.

Стайлз явно разговаривает не с работником клиники, иначе бы уже пришлось сказать свою фамилию и имя. 

Глаза закрыты; так никто ничего не видит и не понимает, что не так. Но ведь что-то должно быть не так, это и без того ясно.

Стайлз медленно проводит ладонью по волосам и хмурится. Ему хочется обратно, в дождь, туда, где никто ничего не может разглядеть, где ничего не слышно кроме самого дождя, и, самое главное, — там нельзя ничего почувствовать. Кроме холода от воды и того, насколько она безжалостна.

Кое-как Стайлз добирается до ближайшей стенки, его начинает трясти от холода, но уж лучше так, чем снова оказаться в своей палате. Мелисса несколько раз предлагала ему выйти в холл, утверждая, что там всегда есть люди, которым так же скучно в палатах. Телевизор, незнакомая компания, короткая возможность отвлечься между процедурами, встречами с родственниками, сном и едой.

Теперь Стайлз не может даже написать смс, хотя знай он, каким по счету Скотт или Айзек сохранены в записной книге, — может, что-то и вышло бы. Стайлз даже не пытается. И теперь, сидя в мокрой коляске, он снова думает о том, что в обычной жизни это отчаяние настигало его не так часто. Если ты постоянно занят, то это хорошо.

— Стайлз, вот ты где! Выезжал на улицу? — она все и без этого знает, еще бы, просто пытается заглушить волнение. Стайлз не вполне уверен, было ли у него время для отлучки из палаты. А вдруг из-за этого Мелисса получила выговор?

_Где ваш пациент, доктор? Не знаю, он ведь слепой, куда он мог деться, правда?_

— Хорошая погода.

— Да, давно не было дождя. Вечером можно будет дышать, а не задыхаться, — соглашается Мелисса и завозит его в палату. — Душ?

— Было бы неплохо, — Стайлз встает с коляски и сразу же опирается на стенку. Он никак не может привыкнуть, он не хочет привыкать. Слабость — это и есть все, что он получил взамен зрению.

Все то время, что Стайлз пытается не поскользнуться и не выбить себе слепые глаза, Мелисса стоит за закрытой, но не запертой, дверью и терпеливо ждет.

Он выходит быстро, чувствуя, что кожу жжет от слишком горячей воды. На новой футболке уже начало расплываться пятно — Стайлз прижимает к себе мокрую одежду, не зная, что можно с ней сделать. Мелисса забирает ее:

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, а ты пока отдохни. Не так-то просто передвигаться по клинике в твоем случае, — она не пытается обидеть или задеть Стайлза. Это просто поддержка. _Давай же, улыбнись, глупенький, мы тебя вылечим, и все снова будет в порядке,_ — вот что подразумевает Мелисса.

Так что Стайлзу приходится улыбнуться. Какие еще варианты? Ведь мать Скотта ни в чем не виновата. Интересно, а она знает, что именно Скотт первым заметил неладное? Лучше не спрашивать об этом.

Стайлз ложится и поворачивается на бок. Дождь продолжает шуметь, капли все тяжелее падают вниз.

Слепые глаза, теперь Стайлз не видит ничего. Ни добра. Ни зла. Особенно зла.

Отец приходит, когда Стайлз готов или уснуть, или хотя бы попытаться совершить очередной побег.

— Как успехи?

— Дождь, несколько аварий, сам знаешь, ничего нового.

— Да, точно.

От прикосновения к своей руке Стайлз едва ли не вздрагивает — отец сжимает его пальцы.

— Тебе тяжело здесь быть?

— Как и тебе самому, — удивленный Стайлз открывает рот, но отец не дает и слова вставить. — Мелисса рассказала про твою дневную прогулку. Это нормально, Стайлз, мне совершенно не нравилось быть здесь. Ждать чего-то каждый день, когда внутри все равно оставалось ощущение неправильности.

Это разговор про его мать, про ту, которую Стайлз и не помнил бы без фотографий, сделанных отцом, когда все еще было нормально. Когда не нужно было оставлять Стайлза не только в саду, но и у друзей, потому что отцу необходимо было находиться в больнице и пытаться понять, есть ли у их семьи хоть какой-то шанс.

— Она всегда выгоняла меня, знаешь, иногда мы чуть ли не ссорились. Но когда я приезжал _с тобой_ … В те дни твоя мама снова начинала выглядеть здоровой.

Слушать больно, сложно не впиться отцу ногтями в ладонь и не начать просить еще подробностей. Стайлз хочет знать, но он не уверен, что выдержит. И он не знает, как это отразится на отце.

Какое-то время они молчат, Стайлз не выпускает руку отца, боясь чего-то неясного.

Дождь заканчивается, когда Стайлз остается один.

Через некоторое время Стайлз снова оказывается в процедурном кабинете, он отвлекается на мысли о школе, о том, сколько всего он пропускает, находясь в больнице. Сколько всего упустила мама.

Поздним вечером он садится в коляску и медленно выезжает в коридор, прислушиваясь.

Несколько столкновений со стеной и парой больных — и вот Стайлз оказывается среди таких же, как он. Телевизор шумит разговорами, больные рядом тихо перекидываются фразами.

Стайлзу хочется встать и прокричать:

— Есть здесь еще слепые?

Он остается в коляске, закрывает глаза и просто слушает, пока не засыпает.

— Думаешь, тебя кто-то проклял? — в этот раз Стайлз принимает гостя в палате. Какой смысл выходить на улицу, если нельзя ни на что взглянуть?

— Айзек, ты издеваешься? Читаешь то, что тебе на бумажке написала Эрика? Если нет, то давай поговорим о чем-то другом.

— О чем? Мы с тобой не друзья, я ничего толком о тебе не знаю, а ты обо мне.

— Что-то я знаю, но этого недостаточно, — начинает сердиться Стайлз.

— Меня долгие годы избивал отец, и это началось после смерти матери. Твоя умерла, но отец не слетел с катушек. Что еще ты можешь знать?

— И чего можешь, в свою очередь, не знать ты.

— Ладно, это может долго продолжаться, я понимаю.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришел посмотреть, не изменилось ли твое состояние.

— Глаза все такие же белые?

— Да, никакого намека на цвет, — спокойно отвечает Айзек. Стайлз спиной чувствует жесткую и неудобную спинку больничного стула.

Стонет колесо коляски: Айзек садится в нее и делает небольшие круги. Стайлз знает, что это круги, — успел выучить характерный скрип.

— Не хочешь прогуляться?

— Куда?

— На улицу, ты и без того целыми днями торчишь в этой палате. Здесь уныло и воняет. Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты не чувствуешь и трети всех запахов.

— Теперь понятно, почему Скотт встретил меня на выходе.

— Да уж.

Айзек берет его под локоть и пересаживает в коляску. Они оказываются на улице быстро, Стайлз не успевает ничего толком услышать. Его раздражает эта попытка организма как-то заменить отсутствующее зрение.

Гиперкомпенсация, привет.

— Солнце, тень?

— А увезти меня отсюда ты не можешь? — это чушь, у него режим, Айзек живет не один, и ситуация может стать только еще более бредовой. А вот Стайлзу не станет легче от короткого побега.

— Тебе этого и не хочется. Итак?

— _Солнце._

Там, куда Айзек привозит Стайлза, нет лавочек. По звукам больше похоже на пустырь, находящийся на территории больницы.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Не знаю, у меня полно свободного времени.

— Нашел себе развлечение?

— Без обид, но ты как-то растерял все свое обаяние, — Стайлз улыбается.

Скотт старается быть аккуратным в выражениях; Мелисса всегда добра к Стайлзу — не считая пары моментов, но это только его вина; отец обращается с ним, как с хрупким предметом — дунешь, и развалится. Можно еще упомянуть Эллисон, но та еще ни разу не пришла к Стайлзу. Оно и к лучшему.

Получается, только Айзек говорит Стайлзу все, что думает, и все, что нужно сказать. Стайлз, в свою очередь, старается возвращать услугу сполна.

— Сложно придумывать остроты, когда не видишь реакции собеседника.

— А как у тебя с прикосновениями, уже пытался освоиться?

— Ты говоришь о лицах?

— Да.

Об этом Стайлз старался не думать, ему хватало того, что теперь на ощупь он знал свой бесполезный телефон, плеер, раковину, кровать, окно в палате. Хватит на этом. Ну и коляска, конечно. Последним пунктом.

— Нет, это странно.

— Не хочешь пытаться привыкнуть к слепоте, да? Думаю, это просто одна из фаз. Пройдет. Если что — я всегда к твоим услугам.

— Да, спасибо, умеешь подбодрить.

Айзек пинает камни, Стайлз внимательно слушает. У него получается различить даже легкий звук, когда подошва на долю секунды соприкасается с асфальтом.

Он встает, неудобно опираясь на подлокотники, и осторожно нащупывает под шлепками маленький камень. Пнуть его нормально удается только с третьей попытки.

Через десять минут Стайлз сдирает кожу на большом пальце и не замечает этого, в отличие от Айзека:

— Аккуратнее, не хочу потом нести ответственность за тебя.

— Я и сам не хотел бы.

Камней под ногами становится все больше, Стайлз не сразу понимает, что их ему подкидывает Айзек. Потом снова скрипит колесо коляски.

— Попробуй пнуть сильнее, _если_ получится — попадешь в меня.

Стайлз поворачивается на голос, он никогда не попадет в Айзека. Человек против оборотня, силы явно неравны. Но это и есть развлечение. Айзеку нечего делать, Стайлзу некуда торопиться.

— Лучше бы у тебя была с собой клюшка, — тихо говорит Стайлз и делает движение.

— В другой раз, — кричит Айзек. — Давай чуть левее и не вкладывай столько сил, тебе еще возвращаться обратно.

Как будто Айзек не довезет его до палаты или хотя бы до регистратуры.

— Скотт говорил, что Дерек с Дитоном пытаются выяснить причину моей слепоты, — говорит Стайлз. — Ты знаешь что-нибудь?

— Нет, Эрика пыталась выcпросить у Дерека информацию, говорила, что может помочь, но он только послал ее. В итоге она сорвалась на мне и Бойде.

— Как это похоже на девушек.

— Еще левее.

Камень за камнем. Стайлз устает, пока не появляется хруст в правом колене, и тогда Айзек возвращается к нему.

— Пару раз было близко, ничего, потом получится лучше.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я теперь навсегда такой?

— Нет, но нельзя исключать подобную возможность, — Айзек наклоняется к нему, стоя позади, и Стайлз чувствует его горячее дыхание у своего уха. — Или ты думаешь иначе?

Солнце начинает припекать затылок, и Стайлз не отвечает.

— Ладно, самое время вернуть тебя обратно в какофонию из звуков и запахов. Готов?

 _Никогда не буду,_ — думает Стайлз и просто кивает.

Айзека это не касается.

— Как твой отец, в порядке?

— Если можно так сказать.

Они снова в палате, и Стайлз лежит на койке.

— Он сильный мужик.

— Даже не пытайся, Айзек.

— Если ты так настаиваешь, — он садится рядом, как будто в комнате нет стула. — Помню, как сам сильно заболел, меня госпитализировали. Лежал в больнице две недели, не помню, с чем, помню только, что было очень плохо. Отец пришел только два раза. В день, когда меня положили сюда, и в день, когда выписали. Как тебе?

— Теперь я знаю о тебе чуть больше.

— Вот уж точно, — соглашается Айзек и отходит к окну.

В коридоре шумят медсестры, на Стайлза накатывает сонливость.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Десять.

Лучше бы он не знал. Лучше бы история жизни Айзека осталась где-то за границами их общения. Как будто теперь, когда Стайлз ослеп, людям проще говорить с ним. Даже не говорить, а выдавать какие-то секреты, скрытые раньше даже от него самого. Слепота не должна давать преимуществ, а можно ли считать возможность услышать тайное — преимуществом?

— Мне пора.

— Спасибо за компанию, — только и говорит Стайлз. Ему неловко, Айзек это знает, но не акцентирует на этом внимание. 

Слышно, как Айзек подхватывает с пола рюкзак и выходит из палаты.

Стайлз снова остается один. Он достает плеер и кое-как включает музыку. 

Глаза начинают болеть в какой-то момент, Стайлз моргает несколько раз и снова открывает их.

Он все еще ничего не видит.

Страховка становится единственной причиной, которая не позволяет Стайлзу дольше оставаться в больнице. Врачи так и не нашли причину его слепоты. Никаких механических повреждений и прочей фигни, в которой Стайлз не разбирается, а значит, информация не задерживается в его мозгу надолго. Единственное, что он знает — зрение, вероятнее всего, не вернется.

Оказавшись дома, Стайлз начинает проклинать все вокруг. Если до этого он точно знал свой дом, то теперь оказалось, что это совсем не так. Ступенек на лестнице двенадцать. На третьей Стайлз неудачно спотыкается, о восьмую снова разбивает себе колено, которое только-только зажило. Отец помогает ему подняться.

— Побудь пока у себя, а я приготовлю ужин.

Раньше Стайлз занимался едой, отец только приходил со смены, а Стайлз или стоял у плиты, или говорил, что ужин уже готов и ждет их двоих. Это было привычным; теперь же Стайлз почему-то сидит в своей комнате на полу и ощупывает собственные руки. Он касается холодного пола и медленно ползет вперед, пока не натыкается на кресло, на которое сразу же садится.

Кожу греют лучи солнца, Стайлз закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Здесь были Дерек и Дитон, и они ничего не нашли.

Стайлз снова опускается на пол и ползет в сторону кровати, потом скидывает кроссовки и забирается под одеяло. Ему не холодно, но давно знакомый запах от белья помогает беспокойно бьющемуся сердцу замедлить свой ритм.

Это не страшно, это просто грустно.

Он видел, а потом перестал.

Должно же быть хоть какое-то объяснение.

И пусть идея с ведьмами самая неправдоподобная, но о ней упоминали как минимум два человека.

Стайлз лежит под одеялом и слышит, как отец внизу шумит посудой; должно быть, скоро придется снова проделать нелегкий путь вниз, по ступенькам. Стайлз пытается вспомнить, как выглядит Лидия. Он помнит точно, что ее волосы рыжие, но он не может вспомнить цвет ее глаз. Одеяло легким грузом опускается на лицо, мешая нормально дышать, проходят долгие минуты, и Стайлз понимает, что не может даже мысленно описать лицо Лидии Мартин, как будто он никогда ее не видел. Как будто она _ненастоящая_.

Он точно помнит, как глаза Дерека, Питера, Скотта и Айзека окрашивались красным и желтым. Такое довольно сложно забыть. Помнит, как скалил зубы Джексон, стоило только Стайлзу сказать ему что-то, чего не следовало.

Телефон звонит, впервые за долгое время он звонит, и Стайлз не сразу соображает, что происходит, все так же медленно выползая из собственных мыслей.

— Кто это? — какой смысл здороваться, если он не знает своего собеседника?

— Вернулся домой, Стайлз?

— Да уж, только собирался обновить статус в сети, а все и без того в курсе.

Дитон.

— Врачи так ничего и не сказали?

— Это было предсказуемо, с моей удачей иногда кажется, что и линии жизни на ладони у меня нет.

— Тогда мы со Скоттом зайдем завтра, есть планы?

— Кроме очередного прогула школы? Нет, я свободен.

Дитон прощается, а Стайлзу приходится встать с кровати. Он обматывается одеялом, потому что от футболки продолжает пахнуть больницей. После ужина нужно будет сходить в душ. Придется снова привыкать к смене обстановки.

— Какой прекрасный вид из окна, да? — спрашивает себя, высунувшись на улицу. Воздух такой влажный, что Стайлз несколько раз касается лица в попытке стереть несуществующую пленку из воды. — Все только для меня.

Дверь в комнату открывается, и Стайлз в очередной раз удивляется — петли скрипят, раньше он этого не слышал. Не замечал. 

— Готов спуститься? — отец спрашивает так, как будто они собираются на королевский прием. Хочется огрызнуться, но Стайлз понимает собственную глупую злость в этой ситуации. Отец старается сделать лучше, а значит, и Стайлзу нужно последовать его примеру.

И снова они едят, не разговаривая. К тому моменту, когда отец уже закончил, Стайлз пытается осторожно захватить на ложку остатки гавайский смеси и курицы. Он справляется неплохо, по крайней мере, сам Стайлз не слышит падения еды на пол, значит, получается уже лучше, чем в больнице, где первые несколько дней Мелисса не понимала, что с вилкой Стайлз без зрения обращался как маленький ребенок.

— Я пойду к себе.

Стайлз достает из ящика первую попавшуюся одежду и идет в душ, где долго стоит под прохладной водой, несколько раз смывая с тела пену, пока ему не перестает мерещиться запах лекарств и болезни.

Потом Стайлз снова садится у окна и включает музыку. Лицом он ловит уже не такие теплые лучи заходящего солнца, совсем не вслушиваясь в слова, доносящиеся из наушников. Отец ходит по дому тихо, он устал за день, а завтра останется со Стайлзом, если ничего не случится. 

Хорошо, что отец не знает о будущем визите Дитона и Скотта. Прогул Стайлза — выходной у отца.

— Давай, найди в этом еще больше плюсов, _умник,_ — острит Стайлз, снова не замечая, что говорит вслух.

Ему не хочется спать, хочется снова оказаться под дождем, или на том пустыре и пинать камни.

Стайлзу хочется вернуться на две недели назад и сказать Скотту, чтобы тот не делал ничего. Просто не замечал в лучшем друге изменений. Да, вернуться в прошлое и, по сути, не сделать ничего стоящего — очень в духе Стайлза.

Ему приходится выйти из комнаты и попросить отца набрать номер Скотта.

— Стайлз?

— А кого еще ты ожидал услышать?

— Не знаю, твоего отца. Ты звонишь впервые с последней встречи.

— Да, ты ведь больше не приходил. Хотя у тебя занятия никто не отменял, понимаю.

Стайлзу хочется говорить, ему не хочется оставаться одному.

— Что делал сегодня?

— Ничего особенного: школа, тренировка. Айзек выбил мне плечо, — на последней фразе Скотт смеется, как будто это действительно смешно.

— Наверняка у него был повод.

Айзек пришел еще через день, в тот раз он принес собой клюшку и несколько мячей. Как и обещал, Стайлз успел забыть об этом, но не сам Айзек.

— Не знаю даже. Так что, завтра мы увидимся?

— Да, конечно, увидимся, — Стайлз так точно завтра увидит вообще _все_.

— Тогда до обеда, — прощается Скотт, и Стайлз снова остается один. Он бросает телефон на пол: просто разжимает пальцы и слышит удар возле своей ноги.

Он громко желает отцу спокойной ночи, чистит зубы и скользит пальцами по холодному стеклу зеркала. В отражении на Стайлза смотрит слепой двойник, который точно копирует каждое малейшее движение.

Заснуть не удается, Стайлз пытается найти в простыне дырку, слепо шарит руками по ткани, но безуспешно. Он скидывает на пол подушку и одеяло, чудом не падая следом.

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Стайлз понимает, что надел футболку наизнанку.

— Выглядишь лучше, чем когда я забирал тебя из больницы, — отец встречает его на кухне. Утро тяжелое. На самом деле, Стайлз мог бы проспать до самого обеда, но тогда и заснуть бы ему удалось только ближе к утру. Пусть лучше будет режим.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — усмехается он, надеясь, что отец поймет: Стайлз не пытается его задеть.

Они едят блинчики, Стайлз умудряется измазаться в джеме, и отец подает ему салфетку, не пытаясь самостоятельно отчистить лицо сына от красных следов. Стайлз старается не держать глаза открытыми, не зная, как реагирует отец. Не самое приятное зрелище на свете, это точно.

— Чем займемся?

— Скотт сказал, что заедет за мной, — жуя, отвечает Стайлз. — Ты не против? Отдохнешь немного.

— Хорошо, — соглашается отец, а следом шумит посудой, Стайлз не двигается с места, пока звон не утихает.

— Пап, если хочешь, я могу остаться дома. Не знаю, правда, на что я способен в таком состоянии…

Он готов отказаться от запланированной встречи, но отец не меняет своего мнения.

— Тебе нужно провести немного времени с друзьями, неделя в больнице и встречи по пару часов — такого общения мало. Да и ситуация с дальнейшими занятиями пока проблематичная. Не думаю, что ты будешь сильно отставать, ведь учебный год только начался, но лучше обеспокоиться о подходящем обучении уже сейчас.

Получается, отец уже похоронил идею Стайлза, становящегося служителем порядка. Тем лучше, меньше неловких разговоров. Меньше разговоров, которые и без того теперь стали большой редкостью. С каждым днем Стайлзу все труднее находить ответы.

— Как скажешь, — он встает из-за стола и поднимается по лестнице, в этот раз не держась за перила, а ведя рукой по стене, увешанной фотографиями семьи. На пальцах остается пыль, да один раз Стайлз чуть не роняет рамку, но все в порядке.

Двенадцать ступенек преодолены. Нужно просто переждать несколько часов, и тогда приедет Скотт. Или вместе с Дитоном, или просто отвезет их к нему. А там уж Стайлзу придется принимать всю дрянь, которую ему подсунут, и делать это нужно будет без возражений.

Сдался он им. Слепой или зрячий — толку от Стайлза было мало. Вечный _Робин_ , как бы другие не пытались оспорить данный факт. Парень, который слишком много болтает и ничего не делает.

Так видел себя Стайлз, и он был уверен, что мнение остальных о нем никак не отличалось от его собственного. Он был слабаком в собственных глазах, который, как бы ни старался показать себя с другой стороны, раз за разом все равно проигрывал битву с самим собой и своими недостатками.

Он в очередной раз вспомнил о Лидии, и снова попытка воскресить в голове ее образ провалилась.

— Какого черта?

 _Такие вопросы лучше задавать вслух. Лучше вообще многое говорить вслух, когда уверен в том, что тебя никто не услышит,_ — решил Стайлз и упал на кровать.

Он взял в руки телефон, который так и остался лежать на полу, и дважды нажал на кнопку звонка. Никому, кроме Скотта, звонить было не нужно. Некому.

— Привет, Стайлз.

— Можешь приехать раньше?

Стайлз услышал шуршание, чей-то неразборчивый шепот.

— Конечно, буду через полчаса.

— Дитона не нужно предупреждать о том, что мы приедем раньше?

— Нет, он же на работе, куда ему нужно.

В субботу этот человек на работе, и почему Стайлза новость не удивила?

Когда приехал Скотт, от него пахло духами Эллисон. И до Стайлза дошло, что он испортил утро не только другу. Отец пожелал им хорошего дня и попросил Скотта (когда думал, что сын не слышит) следить за Стайлзом и, по возможности, не оставлять его одного.

— Не волнуйтесь, он в надежных руках.

Скотт бы придумал что-то интереснее, но Стайлз так и не рассказал ему про разговор с отцом, который состоялся год назад.

_— Он не сообразительный._

_— Что за чушь?_

_— Более чем уверен, что Скотт большую часть времени не понимает, — на этом слове отец делает упор, — что делает._

_— Остается верить, что когда он помогает мне с тестами по математике, его мозги работают без сбоев, — Стайлз тогда покривил душой, но нужно же было защитить Скотта. Он вполне себе хорошо соображает. А если и нет, то право говорить об этом есть только у Стайлза._

_Статус лучшего друга. Статус первого помощника._

Забираясь в машину, Стайлз умудряется удариться лбом, и почему-то именно в этот момент дает о себе знать вчерашний ушиб колена.

— Эй, ты как, в порядке? — Скотт сразу же обхватывает его голову руками и рассматривает покрасневшую кожу.

Они так близко друг к другу, что это почти неловко. Конечно же, такая мысль возникает только у Стайлза. А Скотт шутливо чмокает его в лоб с этим противным влажным звуком и добавляет:

— Скоро пройдет.

Стайлз опускает стекло и слегка высовывает голову. Приятная мелочь, если Стайлз не может управлять машиной, то может хотя бы насладиться поездкой.

Когда они нацонец приезжают, Стайлз совсем не торопится зайти в клинику, греясь на солнце.

— Давай, дружище, раньше начнем — раньше закончим, — подгоняет Скотт.

Они оказывается внутри, и Стайлз опять спотыкается, думая лишь о том, что сидеть в коляске было удобнее. Теперь ему нужна трость взамен двум колесам. И собака-поводырь. И очки. Можно еще добавить шляпу…

Стайлз не понимает, как его унесло так далеко, и он приходит в себя только тогда, когда Дитон предлагает закрыть входную дверь.

— И переверни табличку. Сегодня у нас закрыто, Скотт.

Стайлз снова оказывается сидящим на столе, на который сначала натыкается и шипит от боли.

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, некуда торопиться.

— Да уж, теперь в запасе у меня долгие годы.

— Меньше сарказма, Стайлз.

— Не могу ничего гарантировать.

Дитон открывает шкафчик, достает несколько склянок; Стайлз вслушивается в приготовления.

— И что это будет? Какая-то смесь типа приворотной, но работающей несколько иначе?

— Ты уверен, что приворотная смесь существует?

— Даже если нет, то должно быть заклинание. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Или так, или у некоторых людей есть очень сильная вера в желаемое.

— Ох уж и насолил я кому-то, раз умудрился ослепнуть и начать выглядеть как какой-то пришелец.

— Ты не выглядишь так, — вмешивается Скотт и останавливается рядом, похоже, что до этого он помогал Дитону с травами. — Просто теперь твои глаза другие, как будто туда молока налили. Многие старики выглядят так.

— Но они-то теряют зрение совсем по другим причинам, — Стайлз прижимает к глазам кулаки, желая увидеть хоть что-то кроме бесконечной темноты.

Что же и кому он сделал _не так_?

И без того друзей практически нет, а тут еще и это.

— Давайте меньше болтовни. Скотт, помоги мне.

Начинает пахнуть гарью, следом — сиренью, потом — дегтем. Больше похоже на приготовление отравляющей смеси, но Стайлз больше не комментирует, понимая, что только отвлекает Дитона и Скотта от работы.

Нужно было приезжать к обеду, тогда бы Стайлз просто принял нужные травы, отвары или смеси и поехал бы домой, где можно было бы спокойно провести остаток дня, ничего не делая, только думая и думая. 

Нет, хорошо, что он здесь. Это лучше, это много лучше, чем остаться дома, пусть даже и вместе с ним остался бы отец.

— Стайлз?

— Да.

— Сейчас я дам тебе смесь, тебе захочется пить, но этого нельзя делать.

Язык начинает жечь так, что Стайлз _почти уверен_ : на глазах выступают слезы.

К моменту, когда Стайлз приходит в себя, время близится к ужину, об этом говорит Скотт. Еще он говорит, что Стайлз вырубился на несколько часов. И что Стайлз едва не разбил себе голову и сломал Скотту нос. Дважды.

— Так вот как ощущается истерика? — Стайлз потирает ушибленные руки и бок, на котором, тут не нужно быть зрячим, уже начинает проявляться синяк. — Больше никаких выкрутасов?

— Этого тебе было мало? — услужливо интересуется Дитон и прикладывает ко лбу Стайлза прохладное полотенце.

— Мы обработали раны, пока ты был в отключке, — Скотт стоит возле стола, Стайлз садится, чувствуя головокружение.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны.

Больше всего ему хочется орать, потому что ничего не получилось. Он все еще ничего не видит. Детская обида раздирает взрослые мысли и пытается прорваться наружу, но Стайлз старается изо всех сил и остается спокойным. По крайней мере, не произносит никакой обидной чуши — этого еще не хватало.

— Получается, я угробил всем нам выходной.

— У меня не было никаких дел, — успокаивает его Дитон, а Скотт издает тяжелый вздох, и Стайлзу уже ничего больше не нужно. Теперь ему еще и стыдно. — Ладно, тогда отвези меня обратно к отцу, не хочу задерживать тебя и дальше, Скотт.

Холодные капли заливают слепые глаза, Стайлз моргает, пока вода стекает вниз по руке до самого локтя. Он шлепает тканью по столу и быстро спрыгивает вниз. Получается удачно, Стайлза почти не шатает из стороны в сторону. Он действительно привыкает быть незрячим.

— Жду тебя завтра.

— Так скоро?

— Какой смысл тянуть.

— Да, остается надеяться, что отец отпустит меня со Скоттом после сегодняшнего.

— Ты выглядишь не так ужасно, как тебе кажется. Несколько ушибов, не более того.

— Да уж, — кивает Стайлз и моргает несколько раз на пробу. Слабая надежда на успех все еще остается внутри. Ничего не происходит. — Тогда до завтра.

Они выходят на улицу, и больше похоже, что это Скотт ослеп, а Стайлз ведет его к машине.

— Эй, полегче, куда ты так несешься?

— Раньше начнем — раньше закончим, — напоминает Стайлз и едва ли не начинает скрипеть зубами от обиды. — Так что давай скорее отвезем беспомощного Стайлза в его дом и забудем обо всем еще на денек, Скотт.

— В чем дело?

— Все просто отлично, неужели это сложно заметить?

Стайлз врезается в капот машины Скотта и шипит.

Нужно купить не трость и не очки, нужно купить пузырь. И стать парнем в пузыре, никаких хлопот, никаких синяков и крови, которые Стайлз не в состоянии обработать самостоятельно. Защита от общества и всего остального.

Скотт молча и как-то нервно усаживает Стайлза на пассажирское сидение и заводит машину.

Они едут в гнетущей тишине.

Возможно, Стайлзу немного трудно дышать из-за чувства вины, или это все реакция на принятую гадость. В животе бурчит от голода.

Все так же молча Скотт помогает Стайлзу дойти до входной двери и прежде чем позвонить, кладет ему руку на плечо и разворачивает лицом к себе.

— Что бы ты там себе не придумал, я все равно твой лучший друг. И я помогу тебе пройти через это. Надеюсь, ты все поймешь, Стайлз.

Уже после этого Скотт нажимает на кнопку звонка и становится позади Стайлза.

— Вот и мы, вернул в целости и сохранности, — отец замечает свежие синяки на руках Стайлза, он не может не заметить их.

— Хорошо провели день?

— О да, просто восхитительно, — гримасничает Стайлз и скидывает кеды. — Спасибо, Скотт.

Спасибо, что не обижаешься на мои слова.

И прости, что так бездарно потратили твой выходной.

Хоть отец отдохнул.

— До завтра, — прощается Скотт и отец закрывает дверь.

— Мне стоит спросить про твои руки? — и не только про них.

— Нет, все в порядке, там должны быть следы от йода, видишь? — Стайлз вскидывает руки, задевая отца.

— Ладно, ладно, я вижу. Будешь ужинать?

— Да, было бы отлично.

Пока отец разогревает еду, Стайлз переодевается и умывается. От пальцев пахнет корицей, так что приходится потратить изрядное количество мыла для того, чтобы перебить запах.

После ужина Стайлз остается с отцом, и они смотрят телевизор. Отец смотрит, Стайлз же просто слушает, одновременно проходя по каждому шву дивана мизинцем.

Ничего нового в мире, все те же убийства, происшествия, скандалы. Хотя Стайлз отдает должное создателям выпуска, которые умело переплетают «хорошие» новости с «плохими», не оставляя на душе противного ощущения тяжести, не зависящей от тебя персонально. Стайлз вспоминает, что с самого детства не любил новости.

Отец уходит спать и оставляет пульт Стайлзу. Канал за каналом, а ухватиться не за что. Палец в какой-то момент начинает болеть, а интереснее не становится. Так что Стайлз выключает телевизор и остается на диване. 

Слышно, как соседи ругаются из-за воды в бассейне, который пора бы осушить, но они никак этим не займутся. Где-то по улице едет машина, и водитель, судя по всему, любит слушать музыку так громко, что можно оглохнуть. Стайлз все еще не отказался от этой идеи.

Ослепнуть. Оглохнуть. Стать немым. Стать овощем.

Тогда уже никому не будет до него дела. До него уже мало кому есть дело, а ведь он просто перестал видеть.

С трудом поднявшись с дивана, Стайлз уходит к себе в комнату. Перед сном он чистит зубы и снова замечает, что пальцы пахнут корицей. Но уже наплевать, теперь он чувствует, как устал, пусть и не сделал за день ничего толком. Только сломал нос Скотту, да уж, новый рекорд, а Стайлз даже не помнит, чувствовал ли что-то в этот момент. А что чувствовал Айзек? Наверняка ничего особенного.

Расскажет ли Скотт об этом Эллисон? Или он уже звонил ей, пока Стайлз был без сознания? Наверняка, он звонил, зачем же тянуть с такими радостными новостями.

Стайлза снова затапливает злость. Почему он так недоволен?

Он на ощупь ставит телефон заряжаться и ложится спать. Завтра они со Скоттом должны провести весь день вместе, потому что смены отца никто не отменял, а он и без того пропустил достаточно времени на работе из-за болезни Стайлза.

Обычные люди болеют гриппом или пневмонией, но нет, ведь это слишком просто. Нужно было именно ослепнуть. Да еще и сделать это так, что врачи не смогли найти никакой причины. Молодец, Стайлз, у тебя всегда было чему поучиться, но куда же делся весь твой запас сарказма теперь?

Он вжимается лицом в прохладную наволочку и вдыхает запах гвоздики.

С улицы доносится тихая музыка — у кого-то вечеринка. Ну а мысли в голове Стайлза устроили свою собственную, и там нет ни одной стоящей внимания.

Вместо Скотта приезжает Айзек, и в какой-то момент у Стайлза появляется идея никуда не ехать. Сказаться больным или просто отказаться. Не паника, но что-то похожее, неприятное, заставляющее постоянно касаться шеи так, что кожа начинает гореть.

— Это ведь не я слепой, у меня все в порядке.

— Да, да, ты оборотень, мне уж точно не нужно рассказывать этого, — данную часть Стайлз и сам знает. Темнота слепоты сменяется искаженным обращением лицом Айзека. Полицейский участок, бешено колотящееся сердце и предчувствие собственной смерти, оказавшееся ошибочным. На Стайлза накатывает паника, он чудом успевает ухватиться за перила и не свалиться на пол.

— Дух захватило от собственной речи? — поддевает Айзек, но вопреки интонации помогает Стайлзу устоять на ногах. От его прикосновений кожу жжет еще сильнее. Жжет _проявлением слабости_. — Не знаю, может, тебе и стоит остаться дома.

— Нет, — в этот же момент Стайлз уже готов и сам — пешком — дойти до клиники, только бы не оставаться в собственном доме, да еще и одному.

— Где ключи?

Оказывается, что Айзек водит так, как будто не знает о существовании правил дорожного движения. Стайлзу приходится пристегнуться.

— Почему Скотт не пришел?

— У него дела, — буднично выдает Айзек и сам меняет тему: — Что было вчера? Вчера ведь Дитон уже пытался что-то сделать?

— Ничего особенного, — Стайлз натягивает рукава на пальцы, Айзек не видел его синяков и пусть не видит дальше. — Сломал Скотту нос, вот и все развлечение.

Айзек смеется, Стайлз никак не откликается на это.

— Полегчало?

— Не уверен, что должно было. Ты давно видел Лидию?

— Два дня назад, она не изменилась, если интересно. Внимания мне уделяет не больше, чем тебе.

Айзек не помог Стайлзу сесть в машину и вылезти тоже не помогает, только хлопает водительской дверью так, что Стайлз вздрагивает от неожиданности.

Айзек даже ведет его иначе, не держит за локоть, а легко касается ладонью правой лопатки и слегка подталкивает вперед. Дверь Стайлзу приходится открывать самому. Так вот что это такое — слепая самостоятельность. Дети наверняка чувствуют то же, когда вместо крепкой взрослой ладони с надежным захватом им предлагают только один палец. И держись сам, никто тебя не ведет, тебе решать, когда падать, а когда оставаться на своих двоих.

Стайлз чувствует раздражение напополам с благодарностью.

Не забота, но что-то близкое к ней.

— Я пришел за новой порцией отравы, — громко извещает он и слышит чье-то неловкое покашливание. — Мы здесь не одни, да? — к Айзеку Стайлз обращается уже шепотом.

— Да, но ты ведь не видишь, так что закроем на это глаза, — он старается не задумываться, специально ли Айзек выбрал такое двусмысленное выражение.

— Приходите за Джуси во вторник, он уже будет готов вернуться домой.

Мимо Стайлза проходит женщина. Это понятно если не по стуку каблуков, то уж точно по удушливому запаху ванильных духов. Концентрированный запах ванили, что может быть хуже? Айзек _впивается_ ему пальцами в лопатку.

— Эй, аккуратнее. Я тебе сочувствую, но ведь это не я… — Стайлз не успевает договорить, Айзек толкает его вперед, даже не собираясь извиняться.

— Отрава, говоришь, — как-то особо ехидно начинает Дитон, и Стайлз не удерживается — закатывает незрячие глаза. — Кошмары не снились?

— Должны были? Нет, спал спокойно, — про запах корицы он решает не упоминать.

— Хорошо, сегодня попробуем сразу несколько средств.

— У вас уже что-нибудь готово?

— Да, — звучит так, словно Дитон понимает спешку Стайлза и нежелание заполнять тишину бессмысленной болтовней. Странно, но раньше это не было такой проблемой.

В нос бьет запах мелиссы, больше похоже, что Дитон не излечить его хочет, а успокоить, но Стайлз принимает настой. Размокшая крошка из листьев липнет к небу и зубам, Стайлз делает глоток за глотком, пока не давится.

— Да куда ты несешься? — спокойно спрашивает Айзек и несколько раз хлопает Стайлза по спине.

В этот раз синяки у него появятся совсем по другим причинам.

— Долго ждать?

— Ждать не нужно, это успокоительное, — Дитон забирает у него стакан и дает другой.

— Боитесь, что я повторю вчерашнее?

— Боюсь, что Айзек не будет вести себя так спокойно, как Скотт.

— Мне бы он нос не сломал, — защищается Айзек, но Стайлз чувствует это — сомнение. Ведь Айзек только слышал о произошедшем, и то всего пару слов.

— Ладно. Пей, Стайлз, потом можете пойти проветриться.

В этот раз язык не обжигает противным вкусом, да это и не сухие травы, а очередной настой. Вкус почти сладкий, запах разобрать невозможно. Это что-то незнакомое. Теперь Стайлз пьет спокойнее, потом облизывает губы и отдает стакан Дитону.

— Сколько ждать?

— От двух часов и больше.

— Айзек?

— Что?

— Ты будешь тут целый день?

— _Да,_ — он снова кладет ладонь Стайлзу на спину.

— Ну и куда пойдем?

— Мне надо перекусить.

Второй раз Стайлз решает не пристегиваться, да и Айзек ведет намного спокойнее, зная, что большая часть города уже проснулась. В том числе и полицейские.

В кафе Айзек заказывает бургер, картошку и коктейль, Стайлз ограничивается только минералкой.

За едой Айзек больше слушает Стайлза, чем говорит сам.

— Я ведь теперь обуза, — вырывается у Стайлза так, что он сам не успевает ничего сообразить.

Очень долго Айзек не отвечает, слышно, как он шелестит бумагой, ставит стакан на стол.

— Это бред, я даже не знаю, что еще тут можно сказать. Дерек рассказывал мне о твоей помощи, — он делает паузу. — Порой оказанную под давлением, но ведь было понятно, что он на самом деле не собирался перегрызать тебе глотку, или чем он еще угрожал.

Слова вызывают у Стайлза улыбку.

— Так что пока ты не устраиваешь истерики и не начинаешь вести себя неадекватно — все в порядке, все мы готовы помочь.

— Потому что я помогал вам, — соглашается Стайлз.

— Не только поэтому, — резко заканчивает Айзек, и становится ясно — тема на сегодня закрыта.

— Я понял, хорошо.

Они выходят из кафе, и Стайлз спотыкается несколько раз, пока не доходит до машины.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разбил себе нос.

— Не сильнее, чем обычно, — Айзек снова не помогает Стайлзу сесть в машину.

— Вернемся к Дитону?

— Сколько прошло?

— Полтора часа.

— Да, давай к нему.

По дороге Айзек включает музыку и Стайлз отстукивает ритм по здоровому колену.

— Никого нет? — интересуется Стайлз, как только они переступают порог.

— Нет.

— Вот и мы, но, к сожалению, _не вижу_ никаких изменений, — нарочно громко.

Дитон вздыхает, Стайлз почти привык к подобной реакции, так что не обращает внимания.

— Еще варианты?

— Их на много дней хватит. Давай, теперь придется не пить, а нюхать.

Не успевает Дитон открыть банку, как Айзек начинает чихать. Стайлзу это нравится.

Новый вариант Дитона не помогает, так что из Айзека и Стайлза выходит какая-то больная парочка, в которой оборотень периодически чихает, а человек не может перестать надсадно кашлять.

— Когда я говорил про отраву, то оказался прав.

— Индивидуальная реакция организма, — сухо отвечает Дитон, продолжающий манипуляции с травами. Стайлзу не нравится запах, ему не нравится, что голос успел сесть за пару часов, и как теперь объяснить все отцу? Окажись рядом Скотт вместо Айзека, тогда все было бы иначе. Но Скотта нет.

— Не жаловался бы на твоем месте, — выдавливает Айзек и снова чихает. Если сначала это казалось смешным, то теперь каждый посторонний шум начинает нервировать.

— Ты не на моем месте.

Стайлз опускается на пол возле стенки, чувствуя прохладу, оседающую на коже. Хочется спать и больше ничего.

— Эта усталость — тоже реакция?

— Возможно.

— Возможно? У нас теперь все будет наугад?

— Если ты хочешь услышать от меня что-то обнадеживающее, то советую перестать, Стайлз. Я делаю все, что в моих силах.

— И на том спасибо.

Ощущение, что Стайлз для Дитона сродни подопытному кролику, никуда не желает уходить. Не зудит под кожей, просто окутывает беспокойством и желанием задать множество вопросов, которых все равно нет.

— Мне нужно домой.

— Еще рано, я не могу вас отвезти, а Айзеку, пожалуй, стоит пойти и проветриться.

— Что толку, если Стайлз уже провонял этой дрянью?

Дверь клиники открывается, до Стайлза доносятся тяжелые шаги: он знает, кто пришел. И лучше бы они и правда уехали. Или бы вовсе не приезжали.

— Дерек, — приветствует Дитон.

— Есть изменения?

— А ты _посмотри на меня_ и скажи, есть ли они, прежде чем задавать идиотские вопросы, — взрывается Стайлз. — Зачем пришел? — спрашивает уже не так резко.

— Он собирался зайти еще вчера, — Дитон, в противовес Стайлзу, говорит спокойно. Его ситуация точно не нервирует.

— Контролируешь то, чем занимается стая без тебя? Хорошая идея.

— Айзек, пойдем, — глухо зовет Дерек; и вот Стайлз остается с Дитоном наедине.

— Вот так, придется вам все-таки отвезти меня домой.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо.

Тишина прерывается звяканьем стеклянных колб и шумом закипающей воды.

— Тебе не кажется, что стоит немного иначе разговаривать с окружающими?

— Если вы про Дерека, то, нет, не кажется. Думаю, подобное общение более чем устраивает нас обоих.

— Как скажешь, — не спорит Дитон, а Стайлз и не хочет продолжать эту нелепицу.

Кашель душит его, но постепенно сходит на нет, позволяя нормально вздохнуть и выговорить слова без риска поймать новый приступ.

— И что теперь?

— Я уже говорил, если ты готов и дальше принимать, как ты выразился, отраву, то помощь с моей стороны никуда не денется.

— Какие еще могут быть варианты, если врачи не нашли никаких причины слепоты.

Он говорит «слепота», а внутри все стягивает в узел, который не дает дышать еще сильнее, чем кашель.

— Мне нужна нянька.

— У тебя есть друзья, и для няньки ты слишком взрослый. И слишком острый на язык. Боюсь, ни одна женщина не сможет провести с тобой в таком состоянии и пары дней, — усмехается Дитон, Стайлз слышит эту улыбку и не знает, что ответить.

Голова болит, боль засела в висках. Горло тоже болит, Дитон как читает мысли, сначала просит Стайлза сесть на стол, а потом дает кружку чая.

— И здесь тоже мелисса, — вздыхает Стайлз, но делает несколько больше глотков, чувствуя, как становится легче. Боль из висков не уходит полностью, но уже не отвлекает и не раздражает так заметно.

— Я отвратительно себя веду?

— Мы все бы так себя вели, какими бы сильными ни были внутри. Когда лишаешься чего-то, что есть у тебя с самого рождения, это не может не подкосить.

 _Не может не подкосить,_ — запоминает Стайлз и делает еще один глоток.

Проходит около получаса или больше, когда снова слышатся шаги. Айзек возвращается один.

— Оставил тебя тут? Потрясающе, — не удерживается Стайлз и чувствует толчок в бок. От Дитона.

— Оставил? Стайлз, я для тебя выгляжу как щенок?

— Не пойми меня неправильно, хотя, не играет роли, но для меня ты не выглядишь никак. По большей части я тебя только слышу.

Отвечает Айзек так, как будто и не слушает Стайлза:

— Я остался _сам_ , хотя Дерек сказал уходить.

— Вот как, — конечно, Дерек сказал уходить, наверняка ему не нравится данная ситуация, особенно, если учесть, что это первый раз после выписки из больницы, когда он находился в одном помещении со Стайлзом.

— Боится, что я могу заразить тебя?

— Возможно.

Вот так, односложно, скоро Айзек окончательно переймет у Дерека эту привычку — говорить мало и по делу. А если есть возможность — не говорить вовсе.

Альфа и его беты. Образ и подобия.

На самом деле Стайлз просто неудачник. И он с этим смирился многие годы назад, а вот окружающие — нет. Кроме Дерека.

— Ты готов? Можем уезжать?

— Если у Дитона не припасено на сегодня что-то еще.

— Нет, после подобной реакции тебе стоит немного отдохнуть.

— У меня есть еще вопрос. Если все это не поможет? Если мы испробуем все-все, и зрение не вернется? — зачем только спрашивает, ведь даже от того, как жалко это звучит, Стайлза начинает тошнить.

— Тогда останутся только ритуальные пляски под луной, — ехидно отвечает Айзек. И добавляет: — С волками.

— Всегда есть выход, Стайлз.

Только он его не видит.

И уже начинает привыкать к мысли, что не увидит никогда.

— Спасибо за чай, и за все, — взмах руками, потом Айзек ловит его за запястье и дергает к двери. Стайлз снова натягивает рукава на пальцы.

— Синяки, я их уже видел, можешь не прятать.

Теплое давление на лопатку остается прежним.

— Даже если бы не увидел — от тебя все равно пахнет кровью и йодом. Все совсем плохо?

— А тебе есть дело?

— Пока ты со мной, можешь не волноваться, новых шишек у тебя не появится, — не ответ на вопрос, но Стайлз тоже хорош. Только и умеет, что уворачиваться от внятных ответов. От ответов вообще.

— Постарайся звучать менее самодовольно. Глядишь, и девушки не будут смотреть на тебя, как на маньяка.

— Очень остроумно, Стайлз, — Айзек точно пропускает реплику о том, насколько удачлив сам Стайлз в отношениях.

Дорога домой занимает много времени, в какой-то момент Стайлз засыпает и просыпается, когда Айзек осторожно будит его.

— Подъем.

Он доводит его до двери и не пытается сам ее отпереть, терпеливо предоставляя все муки Стайлзу.

— Зайдешь?

— Нет, надо идти.

— Тебе ведь не достается от Дерека?

— _А тебе есть дело?_ — да, звучит не очень-то приятно.

Айзек закрывает дверь. Стайлз остается один.

— Я скоро вернусь, побуду немного на улице, — Стайлз накидывает кофту и выходит из дома. Отец наверняка сразу же подойдет к окну и будет внимательно следить за сыном, боясь, что тот выйдет на проезжую часть или еще что.

Стайлз осторожно делает шаг за шагом, по сути, впервые оказавшись на улице в одиночестве. Асфальт под ногами неровный, что еще больше замедляет движение. Ключи звенят в кармане, напоминая о себе. Стайлз проводит рукой по пыльной дверце джипа, не замечая, что пачкает пальцы. Ключ входит в замок легко.

Сейчас обед, но солнце, по словам отца, целый день пряталось за тучами; в салоне не душно, как это обычно бывает летом. Стайлз садится на пассажирское сидение, вставляет ключ в зажигание и проворачивает его, затем настраивает радио, находя любимую волну.

Ему надоело сидеть дома и ждать чего-то, а теперь нельзя ничего сделать самому, разве что только сходить в душ да поставить телефон с плеером заряжаться. Даже белье в стирку Стайлз закинуть не в состоянии.

В джипе спокойно и уютно, знакомый запах отвлекает от постоянной суеты в мыслях. Машина теперь Стайлзу не нужна, а он оказался бесполезен для нее.

Он слушает музыку, сделав ее еще громче. Когда начинается дождь, Стайлз остается на своем месте, не желая возвращаться в дом.

Хочется побыть с отцом, поговорить с ним, наконец-то не выцеживая из него редкие воспоминания о матери, а просто слушая все, что можно услышать. Отвечать что-то изредка. Но одновременно с этим Стайлз понимает, что отец, глядя на сына, ни на секунду не забывает, что тот ослеп.

Это напоминает о беспомощности, которую тот чувствовал, когда болела мать Стайлза.

 _Истории повторяются,_ — горько усмехается Стайлз и слушает дождь, старающийся перебить музыку.

От стука в стекло Стайлз резко дергается, ударяясь ногой о дверцу.

— Эй, Стайлз? — Эллисон. Что она здесь делает?

Стайлзу приходится достать ключ из зажигания и попрощаться с музыкой. Дождь сразу же касается его лица и слепых глаз.

— Привет, — он закрывает машину и дергает ручку, проверяя на всякий случай.

— Привет, чем там занимался?

— Ничем особенным, — приходится накинуть на голову капюшон.

— Я зашла в гости, но твой отец сказал, что ты тут сидишь уже около часа.

— Да, хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Они мокнут под дождем, у Эллисон нет зонта.

— Итак, гости. Зайдешь?

— С удовольствием.

Отец делает им чай и уходит к себе, снова говоря о каких-то нескончаемых бумагах, количество которых не уменьшается. Стайлз греет руки о кружку и не знает, что сказать.

— Как дела в школе?

— Все в порядке, ты не пропустил ничего, кроме пары контрольных. Не уверена, что результат будет хороший, но у Скотта вроде выходит неплохо, несмотря на…

Она запинается, и Стайлз сразу же соображает, что нужно спросить.

— Несмотря на мою слепоту? Как это отвлекает его от учебы?

Ведь Скотт твердый хорошист, что бы там ни говорил отец.

Любая другая девушка на месте Эллисон бы начала ответ с _«не думаю, что мне стоит это рассказывать»_ , но Эллисон подобное ни к чему:

— Он теперь чаще видится с Дитоном, чем со мной. Постоянно таскает книги из библиотеки, пытается найти хоть что-то.

Чай обжигает нёбо и язык, Стайлз морщится.

— Мне Скотт ничего не говорил об этом.

— А зачем? Ведь он ничего пока не нашел, — виновато улыбается Эллисон, слышно по голосу; Стайлз помнит, как она обычно выглядит в эти моменты: взгляд опущен вниз, и больше похоже, что Эллисон хочет заплакать.

Ему хочется взять ее за руку, сделать хоть что-то, но он остается на своем месте. Чай становится горьким, и Стайлз знает — такова на вкус вина. Он злился на Эллисон и Скотта, а все оказалось совершенно не так, как представлялось.

— Мне жаль.

Слова бесцветные и бесполезные.

— Не стоит, Стайлз, в этой ситуации мог оказаться _любой из нас_.

И Стайлз точно знает, что он бы точно так же не вылезал из интернета в поисках ответа, как Скотт не вылезает из библиотек.

— Ты голодна? У нас есть салат и курица. Отец, правда, их немного пересолил, но вышло все равно пригодно для еды.

— Нет, спасибо, на самом деле я зашла просто проверить, как ты. Давно не виделись, — она касается его руки, а потом встает, закрывая собой свет из окна. — Такое ощущение, что отец снова хочет запереть меня. 

— Тогда нужно не давать ему лишних поводов.

Он проводит Эллисон до двери.

— Рада была тебя видеть.

— Спасибо, что пришла.

Эллисон уже переступает порог, когда Стайлз окликает ее.

— Подожди.

Он открывает шкаф и неловко шарит там, пока не находит нужное.

— Подвезти не могу, так что держи.

Стайлз отдает Эллисон один из трех зонтов.

— Спасибо, — она касается легким поцелуем его щеки. — Скоро все наладится.

Ему остается только кивнуть в ответ. Входная дверь хлопает, и Стайлз поднимается к отцу в комнату.

— У нее все в порядке?

— Да, а что?

— Выглядела уставшей. Может, со Скоттом поссорилась?

— Не думаю, — устало отвечает Стайлз. Почему-то разговор с Эллисон вымотал его сильнее, чем день, проведенный под надзором Дитона.

Он садится на постель отца, пока тот остается за своим письменным столом. 

Живот болит и болят руки, отец только сегодня утром истратил половину пузырька йода на обработку ушибов. Он даже звонил Мелиссе и спрашивал о заживляющих мазях, но та сказала, что можно обойтись и без этого.

— Мне не хочется быть беспомощным, это _отвратительное_ чувство. Как будто возвращаешься в детство, только уже осознаешь происходящее.

Стайлз вертится и ложится на колючее одеяло.

— Я уже слышал нечто подобное, — голос отца звучит глухо, как будто они разговаривают, находясь в соседних комнатах. Стайлзу становится стыдно, он опять вспоминает о матери. И понятно, что отец, отвечая, тоже думает о ней.

— Мне звонил врач, хочет видеть тебя на следующей неделе.

Все равно ничего не изменится.

— Хорошо.

Придется вернуться в больницу, снова вдыхать эти запахи. Одно только воспоминание о бесполезных днях, проведенных в разных отделениях больницы, снова возвращает Стайлзу тоску.

В этот раз хотя бы не придется сидеть в коляске, хотя у нее были свои плюсы.

Скотт звонит уже вечером, когда Стайлз шатается по дому, снова и снова пересчитывая двенадцать ступенек.

— Завтра я подхвачу тебя.

— Да, нужно будет только предупредить отца. Что там с занятиями? 

— Я отпросился на один день, мама помогла с этим делом, так что официально я буду больным, а не прогульщиком.

Стайлзу остается только улыбнуться.

Дождь продолжает идти всю ночь, Стайлзу даже снится падение тысяч теплых бесцветных капель.

— Не могу дождаться того дня, когда действительно придется прибегнуть к шаманским пляскам, — слабо говорит Стайлз. Все из-за новой порции «лекарства» от Дитона.

— Переживи хотя бы этот день, посмотрим, что будет дальше.

— Откуда столько веры в меня? — в нос бьет запах земли и свежего мяса.

Дитон сказал, что могут появиться обонятельные галлюцинации. Может, это они и есть? Стайлз предпочитает не спрашивать об этом.

— Вы мне дали грибов каких-то? В прошлый раз было легче, — его начинает тошнить, приходится чуть отвернуться в сторону, просто на всякий случай.

— Давай ты перестанешь говорить? У тебя лицо _позеленело_ , Стайлз, — Скотт кладет ему руку на грудь, над самым сердцем. Стайлз даже не может понять, как быстро оно колотится. Потому что непохоже, что оно вообще все еще бьется.

— Скотт, можешь пойти на улицу? Я понимаю, что запах невыносимый, — Дитон подходит к Стайлзу и сует ему в рот градусник. — А это заставит его помолчать хоть немного.

— Нет, все в порядке, лучше побуду с ним.

— В этот раз твоему носу ничто не грозит, — поддакивает Стайлз, ему даже градусник не мешает болтать.

Но все же приходится умолкнуть, пока Дитон не удостоверяется, что температура нормальная, и, кроме тошноты, Стайлз больше ни на что не жалуется.

— Вам просто нравится издеваться надо мной, — выдает он и глубоко вдыхает запах шоколада.

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Дитон.

— Мне нечего рассказать.

— Мне тоже.

Так они и проводят остаток часа: Стайлз ждет, пока ему станет лучше, того же ждут Скотт и Дитон.

— И когда будет результат?

— Думаю, ты и без того знаешь.

Зрение к Стайлзу не вернулось — значит, опять не сработало. Вселенная издевается над ним, тут и спорить не нужно. Стайлз только ухмыляется и выходит на улицу. Скотт не мешает ему — видимо, остается с Дитоном для следующих приготовлений.

Стайлз слышит крики птиц и шум листвы. Под ногами шуршит гравий. Теперь пахнет только лесом и, совсем немного, дорогой.

Позади раздаются шаги, и Стайлз резко поворачивается на месте.

— Мне нужна еще пара минут, хорошо, Скотт?

— Думаю, он сейчас немного занят.

Дерек. Стайлз на автомате закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

— О, так ты теперь разговариваешь со мной? — раньше Стайлз бы смотрел Дереку в глаза и получал в ответ такой же пристальный взгляд.

— Я и не прекращал. В прошлый раз ты не очень-то и нуждался в том, чтобы я говорил с тобой.

— Сегодня все изменилось?

— Ты не на взводе. Ты вымотан. Если ты и неспокоен, то у тебя просто нет сил на бурную реакцию.

— Сказал бы тебе спасибо за столь познавательное сканирование, но что-то не хочется.

— Понимаю, что тебе тяжело…

— Зачем ты пришел, Дерек?

Стайлз слышит шаги, Дерек не подходит ближе, наоборот, кажется, намеренно отдаляется от Стайлза.

— Айзеку ты едва ли разрешил остаться, так что?

Он терпеливо ждет, прислонившись к теплой стене клиники; торопиться некуда. Скотт точно слышал, что пришел Дерек, но не вышел сюда. Предоставил Стайлзу возможность разобраться самому.

— Я пришел к Дитону, — сквозь зубы проговаривает Дерек. Стайлз смог бы узнать эту интонацию даже спустя долгие годы. Он узнает ее без зрения, оно и не нужно. — Пришел сказать, что если ему, — он останавливается на секунду, — если _вам_ понадобится моя помощь, то вы можете на нее рассчитывать. 

Удивление. Это почти единственная реакция, которую Стайлз успевает поймать, пока Дитон не выходит на улицу и не зовет Стайлза.

— Дерек, и ты здесь. Зайдешь?

— Нет, нам нужно поговорить, я пришел только для этого.

Стайлз шепчет «спасибо», зная, что Дерек услышит, а затем возвращается к Скотту, не желая становиться свидетелем чужого разговора.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. У вас все готово?

— Мы сделали кое-что, но Дитон сказал отвезти тебя домой. Но прежде он хотел что-то отдать тебе.

Они дожидаются Дитона.

— Скотт передал тебе, что на сегодня мы закончили?

— Передал. Это хорошая новость.

— Ладно, мне нужно, чтобы ты взял вот это, — Дитон вкладывает ему в ладонь мешочек с травами. Стайлз подносит его к лицу, но не чувствует никакого запаха. — Он не должен быть ароматным, если это важно. Поставь куда-нибудь в своей комнате, месторасположение не играет роли.

— Что это? Оберег?

— Нет, это _апотропей_. Назначение почти такое же, как и у оберега, но он должен быть у тебя в доме.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз держит мешочек между ладоней, пока они со Скоттом не доходят до машины.

— Давай забросим эту штуку домой и займемся еще чем-нибудь?

Они так и поступают, Скотт оставляет апотропей на столе у Стайлза, пока сам Стайлз находит на кухне два яблока.

— Держи, — он кидает яблоко Скотту наугад, и у того получается его поймать. — Чертовы оборотни, — усмехается Стайлз, и они уезжают из дома.

В итоге они оказываются на мосту. Ветер здесь такой сильный, что Стайлзу приходится орать. Он цепляется за перила, скользкие от воды, и наслаждается ощущениями. Довольно скоро Стайлз замерзает, так что Скотту приходится отвести его обратно в машину.

— Ко мне заходила Эллисон, — как бы между прочим делится Стайлз. — Она рассказала про твое новое увлечение книгами. Думаешь, из этого что-то выйдет?

— Так она сказала обо мне, но не сказала о себе?

— Что не сказала?

— Отец уже успел пригрозить, что снова посадит ее под домашний арест, когда нашел у нее в комнате несколько книжек, которые, как оказалось, всегда были под замком.

— И это она тоже делала для меня?

— Да, ты ведь не удивлен?

— Нет, — он просто спрашивает для подтверждения, чтобы не получилось ошибки. Эллисон ведь сказала про отца, но не дала никаких объяснений. Не захотела расстраивать Стайлза. Он бы попросил ее прекратить все и сосредоточиться на учебе.

Это так похоже на Эллисон. И на Скотта. Но довольно странно для Дерека и Айзека.

Но все же — получается, что им всем есть дело до Стайлза.

Скотт заводит мотор, и больше они не обсуждают эту тему.

Всю следующую ночь Стайлз не может заснуть. Он ворочается с бока на бок, сдвигает одеяло так, чтобы оно накрывало только ноги, избавляется от подушек — ничего не помогает. В какой-то момент Стайлз решает позвонить Скотту, нащупывает телефон, нажимает на кнопку приема, но не повторяет движение. Телефон снова оказывается на полу.

Заканчивается тем, что Стайлз забирает со стола апотропей, сильно сжимая мешочек в руке.

Стайлз кладет его под кровать и только тогда засыпает, даже не начиная думать о самовнушении.

— Как спалось? — утром отец звучит непривычно бодро, а Стайлз находит в себе только силы на зевок и невнятный ответ.

На завтрак Стайлз получает яичницу с беконом, потом отец прощается с сыном у дома Скотта.

Сегодня Скотт не собирается прогуливать, так что Стайлз просто пережидает с другом полчаса, пока не слышит звонок в дверь.

— Вот и все, — трагично вздыхает Стайлз.

Айзек здоровается с ними.

— Твой отец ничего не имеет против того, что ты проводишь свое время, ничем не занимаясь?

— Пока у нас не было разговора на эту тему, так что, стоит думать, что его все устраивает. Но это не будет длиться долго, — слышно лишь, как Айзек крутит педали. Слепой Стайлз идет впереди, не особо осторожничая.

— Стайлз, чуть медленнее, — приходится притормозить.

Велосипед Айзека лежит в багажнике, а Стайлз не может отпустить ключи.

— Давай, — Айзек не рвется что-то сделать.

Ключи как будто стали частью руки, кулак невозможно разжать.

— _Стайлз,_ — голос Айзека звучит глухо, но только потому, что Стайлз хочет слышать его так. Или так, или не слышать совсем.

— Ладно, давай посидим и подождем неизвестно чего.

Айзек расслабляется на своем месте, начинает спокойнее дышать, Стайлз не слышит больше ничего.

Пальцы отпускают связку, так, что та брякает по колену, но Айзек успевает ухватить ключи до того, как они падают на пол.

Он не спрашивает Стайлза о том, что это было, просто заводит машину и едет к Дитону.

— Ты никогда не хотел стать оборотнем?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Их и без меня стало слишком много, — Стайлз нервно щелкает пальцами, не замечая их холода.

— И все? Это и есть причина?

— Тебе мало? Просто не хочу. Давай не будем продолжать эту тему.

— Ты сегодня не в настроении, — замечает Айзек. Делает он это без эмоций, Стайлз не может понять, почему.

— Плохо спал.

Айзек уже знакомыми прикосновениями ведет Стайлза в клинику, но у самой двери останавливается, наклоняется вперед и так уверенно говорит, что Стайлзу не остается делать ничего, кроме как молча слушать. У него даже не появляется мысли перебить.

— Хорошо, что ты не принял укус Питера. Хреново, что ты потерял зрение. Я не мастер ободряющих речей и не хочу давать тебе надежду, но как-то _странно_ , что в этот раз ты потерял его _раньше всех_.

Следом за этим дверь клиники открывает Дитон.

— Вы долго собираетесь стоять тут?

— Просто ждем особого приглашения, — быстро находится с ответом Стайлз и делает шаг вперед. Айзек не подталкивает его, сразу же убирая руку и позволяя Стайлзу пройти остальной путь самому.

— Отец сказал, что меня хотят видеть в больнице.

— Думаешь, они нашли что-то?

— Нет, наверняка устроят нечто вроде встречи с психологом, который поможет мне начать оправляться от потери зрения и вступать в мир незрячих, — Стайлз закатывает глаза, не зная, что Айзек от этого начинает усмехаться.

— Тебе бы подобное не помешало.

— Тогда пусть сразу заготовят очки с красными стеклами и трость. 

За разговорами проходит несколько часов, Стайлз с напряжением ждет, что его вырвет — в этот раз Дитон предупредил о таком побочном эффекте. Организм на удивление легко переносит принятую порцию дряни, по запаху похожей на тину.

— Вы ведь вычеркиваете из списка то, что не подействовало?

— Не доверяешь моей памяти, Стайлз?

— Нет, просто не хочет повторять эти печальные опыты еще хоть раз, — отвечает Айзек.

 _Он еще и улыбается,_ — почти без злости думает Стайлз.

В итоге Стайлза все-таки рвет, он даже не успевает попросить Айзека остановить машину. Айзек все равно тормозит раньше, чем Стайлз успевает сказать хоть слово.

Он полощет рот теплой водой с непонятным привкусом.

— Меня это достало.

— Да, меня тоже, запах тот еще.

Айзек специально не замечает интонации, с которой говорит Стайлз. Айзек не хочет слушать чужое нытье. Не хочет слушать нытье Стайлза.

— Все дело в том, что мы не друзья, да?

— Если тебе так хочется, — безразлично отвечает Айзек и отбирает у Стайлза бутылку.

Они снова садятся в машину и едут в кафе. История повторяется: Айзек ест, а Стайлз пьет воду.

— Эрика спрашивала о тебе. И Бойд.

— И что ты им сказал?

— Ничего особенного, было бы что рассказывать. Ничего ведь не происходит, не так ли?

Не считая того, что внутри у Стайлза каждый день зреет что-то, что не дает нормально вести себя, тормозит и тянет не в ту сторону.

Да, не считая этого, ничего не происходит.

Но Айзеку не нужно об этом знать, равно как и Эрике с Бойдом. Вообще никому, включая отца и Скотта.

Эта проблема принадлежит _только_ Стайлзу, и о ней он не хочет ни кричать, ни шептать.

— Ничего не происходит.

Ложь только наполовину, и Айзек точно замечает ее, но не более того.

Целый день проходит в тишине. Отец снова на работе, Скотту не удается приехать, и Стайлзу звонит Айзек.

— Побуду сегодня дома. 

— Хорошо, — немного помедлив, отзывается Айзек и кладет трубку. Стайлзу некогда думать о том, обиделся ли тот.

Диван перед телевизором оказывается удобным, особенно с учетом отсутствующего настроения выходить хоть куда-то за пределы собственного дома. Стайлз включает первый попавшийся канал и слушает передачу о китах, сразу вспоминая того самого неправильного кита, которого не могут услышать остальные. Другая частота — какая-то неполадка внутри огромного организма, которая привела к такому результату.

Стайлз обнимает подушку и вспоминает короткий отрывок из детства, когда они с мамой ездили в соседний город. В душном автобусе, на огромном сидении невозможно было оставаться неподвижным, как бы Стайлз ни пытался. Даже вид из окна не успокаивал его детский ум. Мама спала рядом, солнце как-то по-особенному касалось ее лица, делая кожу светлой-светлой, Стайлзу казалось, еще немного — и он ослепнет. Тогда он поднырнул под теплую руку мамы, положил голову на мягкую сумку, чувствуя, как знакомые пальцы легкой щекоткой прошлись по ребрам и погладили лохматый затылок.

Открыв слепые глаза, Стайлз внезапно вспомнил еще одно: в тот город они ехали не только к родственникам. Мама на несколько часов оставила сына с неустанно болтающей теткой, а сама пошла в больницу. Воспоминание оказалось таким свежим и нетронутым, что Стайлзу стало трудно дышать. Может, именно _в тот день_ она сдала первые анализы, может, в тот день она уже начала подозревать, что что-то пошло не так. А после больницы Стайлзу снова досталась ее беззаботная и любящая улыбка.

Он слоняется по дому, перекусывая бутербродами, заботливо оставленными отцом. Третья и седьмая ступеньки скрипят, и Стайлз перешагивает их каждый раз, когда поднимается к себе в комнату.

Пальцы сами отыскивают мешочек, Стайлз еще раз про себя проговаривает непривычное название. Апотропей.

В обед Стайлз выключает телевизор и выходит на крыльцо, прислушиваясь, но ничего, кроме шума проезжающих мимо машин, он не улавливает. 

От сквозняка дверь хлопает так, что Стайлз едва ли не подпрыгивает от испуга. Дом как будто намекает Стайлзу вернуться обратно, ведь рядом совсем нет людей, способных помочь, если что-то случится.

Отец возвращается поздно вечером. За ужином Стайлз хочет спросить про школу, и что теперь с ней делать, но во рту появляется неприятный вкус, как от лекарства; так что отец продолжает говорить о том, что новички в участке скоро разгромят все, а виноватым все равно окажется именно шериф. Стайлз хмыкает и улыбается, не позволяя себе ничего больше. Отец спрашивает, все ли в порядке, и Стайлз говорит _«да, все в порядке, па»_ , а потом даже моет посуду, по несколько раз внимательно ощупывая каждую тарелку, боясь упустить пятно или остатки пищи. Отец стоит рядом и вытирает все насухо; Стайлз чувствует тепло, разливающееся внутри, как от алкоголя — только лучше, мощнее.

— Я тебя люблю, — как-то неловко говорит он и выключает воду.

На плечо ложится ладонь отца, он несколько раз сжимает пальцы, а потом отвечает:

— Я тебя тоже, Стайлз.

Телевизор снова оказывается включенным, отец делает попкорн, слушая инструкции Стайлза и находя заначку. Они смотрят «Лжец, лжец», Стайлз смеется, так что выступают слезы. Он точно помнит все нелепые выражения лица Керри, так что видеть совсем не обязательно — достаточно просто слушать комментарии отца и чувствовать себя по-настоящему дома.

Когда Стайлз ложится спать, ему снова звонит Айзек.

— Ты там ведь не беспокоишься за мою сохранность?

— Не думаю, что ты способен устроить себе интересую смерть в доме, где вырос.

— _Засчитано,_ — Стайлз нащупывает мешочек под кроватью и снова ложится под одеяло. — Так что?

— Не знаю. Как день?

— Бутерброды и передачи про животных. Засыпать под чьи-то рассуждения о вымирающих видах, оказывается, можно. Я даже установил свой собственный рекорд.

Айзек не отвечает, в трубке что-то шуршит, Стайлз зевает.

— Ты там за мной записываешь? 

— Да, а то давно не слышал таких увлекательных историй. Дитон заезжал, сказал, что завтра тебе необходимо быть в клинике.

— Я просто нарасхват.

Они разговаривают еще пару минут, Стайлз узнает, что Финсток выгнал Айзека с тренировки за «чрезмерное усердие», которое вполне могло повредить остальным членам команды, и теперь две недели Айзеку нечем заниматься после уроков.

Стайлз говорит:

— Сочувствую, — звучит так, будто он звезда школы, к которой прилипла надоедливая фанатка, и надо сказать хоть что-то, чтобы та отвязалась.

— Больше свободного времени, это не так плохо.

— Да, не так плохо.

Айзек будит Стайлза на следующее утро.

— Это жестоко.

— Очередная возможность вернуть зрение? _Конечно._

Айзек завтракает вместе с ним.

Он спрашивает самого себя — долго еще? Спрашивает и спрашивает, пока все слова не превращаются в кашу. Тогда Стайлз успокаивается, снова продолжает разговор с отцом, Скоттом, Айзеком, Дитоном, или, в крайнем случае, Дереком. Оказывается, совсем не два человека хотят помочь. Оказывается, можно стыдиться мыслей, которые не покидали голову. Стайлз учится на своих ошибках.

Скотт продолжает придерживать его за локоть, Айзек касается лопатки, как и всегда. Отец заходит по утрам к Стайлзу, проверяет, встал ли тот.

Встреча с врачом назначена через три дня. Стайлз уже смирился с тем, что придется вернуться в больницу. Мелисса звонит после тяжелого дня, Стайлз поднимает трубку, стараясь дышать ртом — от одежды ужасно пахнет гарью.

— Отец дома? Хотела говорить с ним.

— Должен вернуться через… который час?

— Почти восемь.

— Должен был вернуться полчаса назад. Может, я помогу?

— Нет, Стайлз, все в порядке. Просто передай, что я звонила, хорошо?

— Да, — телефон не с первой попытки возвращается на базу. Стайлз торопится снять рубашку и футболку, не вдыхая глубоко. 

Отец приезжает совсем поздно, Стайлз изо всех сил старается не уснуть.

— Я уже начал волноваться.

— Извини, работа. Как ты тут? Не скучал?

— Не было времени, сам только недавно пришел.

Стайлз помогает отцу на кухне — заливает воду в чайник и на ощупь ставит еду разогреваться в микроволновке.

— Мелисса звонила.

— Перезвоню ей позже, — отец так устал, что ничего не говорит за ужином. Стайлз ест печенье и запивает его водой, думая, достаточно ли он сам вымотался, или можно еще чем-то заняться. Хоть делать особо и нечего. Послушать телевизор или плеер. Или позвонить кому-нибудь.

— Что это у тебя? — отец не дает ответить, касается пальцами лба Стайлза, жестко трет кожу большим пальцем. — Копоть? Ты чем сегодня занимался?

— Пытался поджечь дома парочки богачей, ну, знаешь, чтобы те не зарывались, — Стайлз кривит рот, слыша ухмылку отца. — Тебе ведь не поступало сообщений о пожаре?

— Нет.

— Тогда сделаем вид, что все в порядке.

Перед сном Стайлз слушает, как отец ходит по дому, проверяя, закрыта ли входная дверь и кухонное окно.

Стайлз звонит Айзеку.

— Я бы мог написать сообщение, но не помню точно, на какие кнопки надо нажимать.

— Позвонил сообщить об этом?

— Нет. Отец стер у меня со лба копоть.

 _Отец, а не ты,_ — на самом деле хочет сказать Стайлз, но даже у него в голове это звучит слишком капризно. Непозволительно капризно. Просто грязь, ничего особенного.

— Сам ты этого сделать не мог, когда был в душе?

— Я не говорил, что был в душе.

— Если не был, то ничего удивительного, что остался грязным. Я полчаса под водой простоял, запах все равно остался.

Стайлз уже извинился, он сделал это возле клиники и еще один раз, когда Айзек подвозил его домой.

— Мне нужно будет встретиться с врачом уже совсем скоро.

— Может, там будут какие-то хорошие новости?

Один против одного. Стайлз хочет услышать от Айзека хоть что-то.

Он старается не разбираться в причинах, надеясь, что все дело только в Скотте, который сейчас и без того сосредоточил внимание совсем не на учебе. Айзек точно не нагрузил себя дополнительно. Так ведь?

— Ты ведь не сидишь сейчас за ноутбуком или с книжкой в руках, пытаясь найти что-то?

— Нет, я лежу в кровати и жду, пока этот разговор закончится, — в трубке что-то шуршит, Стайлз продолжает молчать, когда Айзек говорит чуть тише: — Я _очень_ устал за сегодня.

Нда уж, спасти двух человек от ожогов — тут точно есть от чего устать. Стайлзу становится стыдно, что он позвонил.

— Да, я понял. Ладно. До встречи, — в голове вертится что-то типа «спокойной ночи», Стайлз предпочитает обойтись без этого.

— Тебе тоже стоит лечь спать, Стайлз, — напоследок советует Айзек и кладет трубку.

 _Забота,_ как же по-разному ее могут проявлять разные люди.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, а потом что есть сил прижимает к ним кулаки, пока вместо надоевшей темноты не появляются красные круги.

Стайлз ослеп за неделю. Еще четырнадцать дней он провел незрячим.

Три недели, в общей сложности.

Стайлз считает точно, не сбиваясь и не отвлекаясь.

Он приоткрывает левый глаз и сразу же закрывает его, стоит только заметить яркое утреннее солнце, лучи которого касаются пола. В доме тишина, отец еще не встал.

 _Мне это снится, снится,_ — повторяет про себя, пока не смотрит на руки. Синяки еще не сошли полностью, желтыми пятнами напоминаний разукрашивая кожу от локтей до запястий. 

Ему приходится встать с кровати и дойти до ванной. Там Стайлз понимает, что это действительно происходит — зрение вернулось. Стайлз разглядывает свои глаза так, будто они не его совсем. 

Волосы заметно отросли, скулы немного заострились, что странно, ведь он старался есть нормально. Стайлз разглядывает колено, на котором видна болячка. Пальцы быстро пробегаются по запекшейся крови, и сердце Стайлза начинает биться быстрее.

Он просыпается до конца, стоя в ванной и глядя на себя, снова привыкая к тому, что он _может_ смотреть и видеть.

Отец просыпается: слышно, как он открывает дверь. И тогда Стайлз выходит в коридор.

— Ты уже встал, а я только… — Стайлз смотрит за тем, как меняется выражение лица отца, когда он _понимает_. — О мой Бог, — только и может выговорить он, а потом бросается вперед, хватает за плечи, заглядывает в глаза Стайлза. — Зрение, оно вернулось?

— Да, пап, — Стайлз улыбается, чувствуя, что глаза начинает щипать. Отец обнимает его крепко, так, что Стайлзу становится трудно дышать.

— Полегче, па, — только и может попросить.

Отец спускается вниз и звонит в больницу.

Стайлз пишет Скотту сообщение, и тот перезванивает сразу же.

— _Что_ ты написал?

— А ты сам не видишь?

— Не могу поверить! Я приеду через двадцать минут, ладно?

— Нет, увидимся в школе, сейчас мне нужно в больницу.

— Как скажешь, — кричит Скотт, и Стайлз слышит, как друг сообщает своей маме о _«чуде»_. Стайлз сам кладет трубку.

В этот раз, заходя в больницу, он уже не боится.

Врач повторяет «невропатия», а Стайлз думает только о том, что все наладилось.

— Все позади, — успокаивается отец.

— Отлично выглядишь, друг, — приветствует его Скотт, буквально вытаскивая из джипа. Эллисон остается только улыбаться, стоя рядом.

Айзек встречает Стайлза на химии.

— Не выглядишь удивленным, — Стайлз садится рядом с ним.

— Ты же не был слепым от рождения, — Айзек ухмыляется ему, Стайлз рад снова видеть цвет его глаз.

Тренировку Стайлз пропускает. 

Они с Айзеком едут к Дитону, Стайлз не может прекратить смотреть в зеркало заднего вида.

Айзек предлагает сесть за руль, Стайлз отказывается, понимая намек.

_Прекрати проверять, все отлично._


End file.
